quadrant_4fandomcom-20200215-history
John Adna
Overview Jonathan "John" Adna was a Sergeant Major in the U.S.M.C. He was the first soldier ever to operate within a Quadrant, and is the only member in the history of the Quadrant groups to have been in two different Quadrants: Q1 and Q4. Biography Early Life In his youth, John spent much time with his father, while his mother, Allyson, acted as a businesswoman and didn't have much to do or say. His father, Jacob, served as a colonel for the U.S.A.F., and inspired John to join the military at a young age. He took many classes relating to the army and wars fought by the United States, and didn't pay much attention in other classes. He was accepted into the local Military Academy, and did well in his class. After about 5 years, he was finally promoted to Sergeant Major. John was part of a group of four other marines, Geoffrey Luin, Porter Benson, and David Sphee, who were sent to infiltrate a terrorist base in Iraq during 2003. However, the operation went awry, and David was captured. John disobeyed a direct order, and ran towards the base himself. The base, however, was heavily guarded, and he could not get in. He sustained heavy injuries, and had to remain in the medical camp for 2 months. Eventually, he was kicked out of the marine corps, and left on the streets. There, he briefly became acquainted with Sgt. Norman Bartholomiz. Once Victor Okchok found him lying in an alley, he was taken into his home, where he stayed for years. Victor alerted John of a hacker that was stealing his most important files, and asked him if he was willing to hunt him down. John, longing for the thrill and risk he had on the battle field, happily accepted. For several months, the two hunted the hacker down, until John eventually had a run-in with Samuel Kipsin. Events of Q4 During one of his searches for this mysterious hacker, John found himself inside the Neon-X building. By then, Samuel Kipsin was already there, searching for the cause of the blackout. They interrogated each other, with Samuel agreeing to meet Victor once his work was finished. After his shift ended, he met Victor at the apartment, a bit surprised at the state of the place. John waited for Victor to finish explaining their current mission, and went with them to what they assumed was the hacker's location. They followed the tracker John had placed on him a few days before, and found him playing piano in an auditorium. John remained skeptical and defensive about the hacker's behavior and information, keeping his gun trained on him, just in case. He revealed his "true name," and explained that there is a hacker just as good as him that he has been in a sort of rivalry with for some time. He explained that this hacker had been stealing Victor's files as well. Isaac offered to help them find this other hacker, yet John opposed this idea. During Isaac's stay in the apartment, John remained cautious of him, yet tried to stay on his good side for the time being. John was the one who encountered Xenon one night, and was thus more compelled to hunt him down, as he had found their location. The next day, John was the one to explore the basement in the decoy house, along with Samuel. He threw in the grenade, unknowingly, and took the fall for it afterwards. He was also the one who later went in during their plan, and kept tabs on Xenon's whereabouts and activities, even threatening him before he could execute his protocol. Xenon, however, reminded John of the events in Iraq, 15 years prior.